


Dearest Santa, I Have Been Perfect all Year.

by viciouswishes



Category: Veronica Mars (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-01-02
Updated: 2006-01-02
Packaged: 2018-03-04 20:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3089453
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/viciouswishes/pseuds/viciouswishes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>TV has become a routine for them.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dearest Santa, I Have Been Perfect all Year.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [inalasahl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/inalasahl/gifts).



> Setting: During-"One Angry Veronica."

Somehow television became their routine. It wasn't that Veronica actually liked Jackie. At all. But with Wallace gone, she needed a friend and Veronica could relate to that. Even if Jackie did seem to be fitting in with the other 09ers. Especially, she noticed, the boys.

Last year, Veronica had been too caught up in life and missing her mother to keep the tradition of watching the Charlie Brown Christmas specials and eating ice cream. It was something sacred between mother and daughter.

And when Jackie stops the remote on Charlie Brown the week before Christmas, Veronica can't stop watching and doesn't protest. She isn't sure why. Instead, she curls up with Backup and listens to Lucy begs everyone for presents. She doesn't think about how Jackie kind of reminds her of Lucy.

Jackie doesn't say anything when Veronica starts crying during the Peanuts' gang singing, "Christmas Time Is Here Again." Instead, she hands Veronica the box of tissues.


End file.
